dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rasetsu
Rasetsu(羅刹, Lit. "Man Eating Devil") is new user TOAA's main and most developed character. Rasetsu is an abormally powerful and extraodinarily strong human being. He is the vice-leader of the "Genesis Group" where he serves as the commander the 23 Elite Generals, and plays the role of an antagonist and main obstacle for Goku and company to overcome in Dragon Ball EX. For his incredible power and deeds for "the greater good" he has been given multiple monikers and has been referred to under many different titles, holding the martial arts names of "The Philosophical Jujitsu Master" aswell as "The 100 Dan Karate" Master. Because of his nature, it his heavily assumed that Rasetsu is a "Sei" type martial artist, as part of his ideaology shows that he values "skill and precision" over how powerful ones attacks are, referring to himself as "A True Martial Artist". Appearance Rasetsu is a young man of a towering stature, standing head and shoulders over most fully grown adults in the human world. His exceedingly buff and tempered martial artists body may give one the impression of being older than he actually is, though in truth he is only in his early to mid twenties. He posessess semi-long hair which is spiked, having the most of its length in the lower back portion of his hair on his head. In terms of attire he dresses himself in an elaborate martial arts gear which gives him freedom of movement and extra protection in key plaes. In physical expression and mannerisms Rasetsu is noted to rarely ever display any emotion besides a stern concentration upon his face which he seldom ever strays from, even in potentially life and death situations he refuses to let his opponents see anything on his face other than this. Personality Rasetsu is a haunting and menacingly well spoken man, maintaing a strange degree of politeness and respect in his words, Even towards his sworn enemies he is noted as being highly soft spoken and kind in both his words, expressions, and mannerisms. This can make him seem strangely imposing in a different fashion to some of the more aggressive and zealous members of the Genesis Organization. It is impossible to see into and discern Rasetsu's true thoughts or emotions at any one time due to the fact he is so skilled in concealing them from others. Rasetsu is also noted to posess an incredible degree of wisdom and insight which is said to be that of a man which is far beyond his years, having immense intellect and pose to match his monstrous strength. History Powers & Abilities Rasetsu is a man that utilizes traditional martial arts forms and combat principles so as to read, control, and overwhelm his opponents quite easily. He is ridiculously fearsome and has reached the pinnacle of a vast number of different fighting forms, carrying the title of "History's Mightiest Disciple" as designated to him by the leader of The Genesis Group, a name which Rasetsu easily lives up to in battle. '''Immense Power Level: '''Rasetsu holds within his body astronomical amounts of ki, the sheer magnitude of which prompts his enemies to assume that he is not a human, but an entirely different being together. In spite of valueing martial arts of raw power, Rasetsu's power level is such that it goes far beyond the scope of what is initially shown by what are considered "strong" humans. The very nature of Rasetsu's ki is a force entirely into its own league. Instead of raging about violently and unleashed in the form of an explosive aura surrounding him, Rasetsu's ki barely ever manifests itself, seemingly compacted into his body so as to allow even higher amounts of power. His ki also flows gently and sereenely, described as being like the white water currsnts which flow through the rivers of the mountains, a strange contrast in spite of how fearsome his power feels. '''Edgemaster Martial Artist: '''As a man holding a vast array of different titles to his name in the world of martial arts, It is assumed that Rasetsu has complete mastery and memorization over hundreds, maybe thousands of different fighting forms, second only to The Genesis Leader in his own words. Rasetsu is capable of fighting and defeating strong opponents without so much as a single, casual movement, executing attacks with unlaboured flawlessness and an amount of precision far beyond the scope of what is attainable by most others. Techniques Quotes Behind The Scenes Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Category:Unseen Characters